A Life With You
by tkanimelover
Summary: Sequel to Brief Parting. When a new enemy surfaces, how will Inuyasha protect his family? What is he after?
1. Reappearance of an Old Enemy

"Mum!" Hiroki shouted as he ran across the grass, falling into his mother's arms, giggling furiously. Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha chuckled and looked over his shoulder. Izayoi caught up with her father. Inuyasha had taken his two oldest children, Hiroki and Izayoi, into the forest, to teach them the basics of hunting. He had even taught them how to defend themselves.

Kagome chuckled and hugged her daughter. Ushering the children into the house, she kissed Inuyasha and they followed their kids into the house. "Dad!" Isuzu cried as she ran into her father's arms. Takuto, her twin brother, sat against the wall, pouting. "Takuto, come here." Kagome beckoned to her youngest son as he scrambled towards her. Kagome whispered in his ear and he giggled, before following his older brother out to the stream to collect water for their dinner.

* * *

Inuyasha sat back on the floor and sighed in contentment. He knew they had come very far. He could still remember when she had first fallen through the well. Hiding a smile, he fingered the prayer beads that still lay around his neck. Kagome hadn't said the word in a long time, but she didn't need to. There seemed to be a deeper understanding of each other the moment they had gotten married. Now, they had four children and their friends themselves had also started families.

Inuyasha smiled, closing his eyes as he listened to the gentle pitter patter of young feet on the house he had built for them. Isuzu bawled and Inuyasha sighed gently, scooping his youngest daughter into his arms. "Takuto is always bullying me!" Isuzu bawled as she pointed an accusing finger at her twin. Takuto stuck his tongue out and ran to the kitchen to find his older brother.

* * *

"Toya, you're not supposed to be playing! Help your mother with the chores!" Miroku scolded his son. Toya rolled his eyes and dragged his feet into the house. Miroku hid a smile. "If you want to go over early to play with Hiroki, you better hurry up!" Miroku shouted. Toya brightened up and hurried to find his mother.

Sango smiled, hearing the exchange between father and son. She ruffled her daughter's hair and kissed her gently. Mitsuki grinned and asked, "Could I go with Onee-chan? I want to play too!" Sango smiled and nodded. Toya raced in and tugged at Sango. Sango nodded and led him to the sink. "Daddy wants you to wash dishes." Kissing him lightly, she left him there, casting a wary eye on her son.

* * *

Koga sat back and smiled. Yuki jumped to his father's side, grinning. Koga smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Where's Akira?" he asked his oldest son. Yuki pointed to the kitchen. Koga nodded and shouted, "Ayame, if we're late, Inuyasha will complain and I'll have to endure it throughout the night!"

Ayame chuckled as she scooped Haine from the makeshift cot in the kitchen and ushered Akira out. Propping Haine in one hand, she took Akira's hand and they left the house, shutting it quietly behind them. Koga let Yuki run on ahead to his best friend's house.

* * *

Inuyasha left the door open. He got tired of getting up to open it. The minute he opened it and sat down, someone else would arrive. Kagome whacked her husband, saying, "Don't be lazy!" Inuyasha chuckled as Koga walked in. Kagome smiled and hugged her friend.

Later, they all sat down for the meal. Miroku smiled, commenting on how long it had been since they had got together for a meal. Kagome nodded, spooning food into Takuto's mouth. Inuyasha was in the midst of feeding Isuzu when he froze. Flinging his nose in the air, he sniffed. "Kagome... do you smell it?" Kagome paused, taking a deep breath. Kagome cursed and looked at Inuyasha. "It can't be..." they murmured at the same time.

"Sango! Clear the meal!" Kagome shouted, scooping Takuto in her arms. "Koga, get Ayame and Haine to the middle of the house. Miroku, Sango! Gather the kids!" Inuyasha picked Isuzu up and carried her to Sango. Sango embraced Isuzu and Miroku took Takuto.

"Auntie Ayame?" Isuzu crouched next to Ayame, fear etched in her face. She had never seen her parents this way, not even that time, a year ago, when they fought the demon who had poisoned her mother. Ayame gave her an encouraging smile and hugged her.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the window by a crack and sniffed. The wind was in their favour. However, for the first time, Inuyasha doubted what he smelled. A whiff of Kikyo and Kagura and an unknown demon scent.

He knew Kagome was uncomfortable. Kikyo had disappeared for more than seven years. The couple had never discussed Kikyo, as if saying her name would make her reappear. Although they were married with four kids, clearly, Kagome was still insecure. After all, there were many cases of the husband just getting up and leaving the family. He sighed and shut the window. Better to talk to Kagome before anything happened. It seemed as if they were quite a while away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We need to talk." Kagome nodded, wincing slightly. _Was this when he told her he would leave her and the four kids? _Kagome knew Inuyasha loved her, yet was she still second place? Did he still love Kikyo more? Kagome let Inuyasha steer her toward the kitchen. She sat down and braced herself.

Inuyasha could smell the fear in her and saw it in the way she clenched and unclenched her hands. Inuyasha crouched in front of her and took both her hands in his. "Let's make things clear." Kagome looked away. "I love you. I love Kagome Higurashi and no one else. If you think I'm going to leave this family for a love that couldn't even make it through the hard times, you're wrong. It ended a long time ago and nothing anyone says would be able to relight Kikyo's flame. It's gone. Nothing will extinguish your flame."

Kagome gazed into Inuyasha's eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He really loved her, had put her in first place for a long time. Tears welled in her eyes and she brushed them away before Inuyasha embraced her, pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled against his shoulder. Inuyasha kissed her and she smiled. They broke apart and determination to protect their kids filled in them. They marched out of the kitchen.

* * *

Kagome retrieved Takuto's make shift cot. They had planned to throw it and had stowed it away. Haine lay comfortably in it now. Ayame nodded her thanks. Kagome said, "Ayame, I need you to try to look after the kids alright? We'll be close by." Ayame nodded and hugged her friend. Kagome knew this was her fight. Whatever Kikyo intended to do, Kagome was bringing her down!

Inuyasha stood in front of the hut. He knew they were fast approaching. Kagome had filled the others in and they stood, grim faces gazing out into the night. "Mum?" Hiroki appeared at the doorway, fear etched in his young face. Kagome smiled and easily picked her son up. Hiroki clung to her and Kagome smelled his fear. She hugged him tightly. "Go stay with Auntie Ayame and take care of your brother and sisters." Hiroki nodded uncertainly and scampered back to the house.

"They're coming." Inuyasha murmured before a huge horde of demons appeared, fast approaching. The friends tensed. "Now!" Kagome shouted. They sprang into action. "Kirara!" Sango shouted as she jumped onto her demon cat, pulling her husband along with her. Koga jumped up, easily flaying the demons one by one. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, slashing wildly in the air.

Kagome remained on the ground. Kikyo had yet to make her reappearance and she was sure that the demons were a diversion. Her treasures were going to be protected. Kagome spun around and slashed at a large demon. "Inuyasha!" she screamed before jumping up to tackle the demon.

On the demon, Kikyo and Kagura stood together. Kagome was puzzled but she pushed it away and concentrated on defending her children. "Kikyo!" she shouted, rage flaring in her every muscle as she leaped toward Kikyo. Kikyo was taken aback. _Is this Kagome? _Kagome threw Kikyo off the demon and she fell off, landing with a thud on the forest floor.

Kikyo scowled and turned to face her reincarnation. Kagome let a growl escape from her lips. Kagome smiled. It was finally time to show Kikyo.

* * *

The two girls circled each other warily. Inuyasha watched from a distance, keeping a wary eye on Koga's fight with Kagura and Miroku and Sango's fight with the huge horde of demons. Inuyasha longed to race up to protect his wife but he knew she wanted to be the one who would bring Kikyo down.

"You're a disgrace as a priestess!" Kikyo sneered. Kagome let her hackles rise and retorted, "Well, I didn't want to be a priestess. I wanted to be a half demon."

"You stole my man you bitch!" Kikyo snarled.

"Your man?" Kagome asked, letting a smile spread across her face. "I don't think so. Last I checked, he's my man."

Kikyo snarled and drew her bow. "You're not fit to wield a bow!" Kagome shouted, anger welling up inside of her. She pounced and dug her claws into Kikyo's skin. Kikyo howled and Kagome leaped aside, motioning for Inuyasha to take over.

Kagome glanced around and noticed Sango on the ground. "Sango!" she shouted, racing to her best friend's side. "Damn... the house!" Sango shouted. Kagome spun around. The back door was wide open. _SHIT! _Kagome cursed as she bounded toward the house.

* * *

The demon carefully slid a tentacle toward the door, opening it. He reached in and grabbed the first body he could find and was greeted with a loud shriek and cries. Sango was already on the floor while Miroku was battling hordes of other demons.

Kagome froze in her tracks. There, struggling against the tentacles of the demon was Hiroki! "Inuyasha!" she screamed, hysteria rising in her. Inuyasha spun round and fear travelled between the couple. "Sango! This bitch is yours!" Inuyasha shouted, bounding up to where Kagome stood, frozen in fear. He squeezed her shoulders and looked up at his struggling son.

Hiroki was close to tears. He struggled vainly at the tight tentacle which bound him. Hiroki could see into the house from his vantage point. His youngest sister was huddled close to Auntie Ayame. Isuzu had almost been taken but Hiroki had reacted in time. He smelled his mother's fear and longed to be in her arms again.

Kagome tensed. She sensed her son's fear. Bracing up, she looked at Inuyasha and gave a slight nod. Inuyasha sprang up. Kagome was about to spring when Kikyo intercepted her. "Move, bitch." Kagome snarled. "I'm your opponent!" Kikyo hissed. Kagome grasped Kikyo by the shoulders and flung her aside easily.

* * *

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and easily cut through the tentacle. Kagome leapt up and caught her son, cradling him close to her chest. Hiroki wriggled out of the tentacle and hugged his mother tightly, his little body shivering in fear.

Kikyo intercepted Kagome and Hiroki. Kagome whispered, "Hold tight, Baby." Into Hiroki's ear. She felt his grasp around her neck tighten and she leaped, one hand supporting Hiroki. Inuyasha took over, wielding Tetsusaiga and intercepting Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome cradled Hiroki and brought him into the house. Laying him on his bed, she kissed his head lightly. He grasped her hand and shook his head. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him. Hiroki gradually let go and Toya walked over and looked at his best friend with concern. "Look after him for me." Kagome whispered at Toya before she retreated out into the night. Closing the door securely, she turned to face her adversaries.

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. "Don't you love me anymore?" she whined. "Pathetic! Throwing yourself at a married man. But, it is what you do. " Kagome scoffed, keeping a wary eye on the demons. Kikyo frowned, drawing her bow. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in warning but Kagome had already reacted. Moving as fast as her mate, she had wrenched Kikyo's bow out of her hands and cleanly snapped it, dropping the remnants of it onto the floor.

* * *

Kikyo stared at her bow in disbelief. She was completely and utterly vulnerable to the miserable bitch that had stolen HER Inuyasha. Anger swelled inside of her and she moved, quick as lightning and struck out at Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted in warning.

* * *

_Since we all enjoyed Brief parting so much, how about a sequel to it. __HAHA.__ Please let me know what you think:D I suddenly have so many ideas popping into my head, it is unbelievable! You know what to do: R&R!_


	2. We're Being Targeted!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha hollered loudly as he watched his wife crumple upon the unexpected attack. Kikyo wore a smug expression on her face as she watched the scene unfold before her. She had not expected to have dealt such a blow on her reincarnation.

Inuyasha's eyes flared and he clenched Tetsusaiga tightly. He would not hesitate to kill anything or anyone that harmed his wife intentionally. The smug expression on her face angered him even more and he pounced at her, slashing Tetsusaiga. A wound split at her side and she fell, screaming. Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome and touched her gently. She looked up and smiled at him, to prove that she was fine. He ushered her into the house and went back outside.

Kikyo lay sprawled on the ground, bits of clay breaking off from her side. She flashed an angry glare at Inuyasha, before stumbling to her feet and allowing the demon to lift her up. Inuyasha growled, "If you ever come near my family again, you're dead bitch." Kikyo snapped her head back; astounded that Inuyasha would say that. Inuyasha glared back and motioned for his friends to get back to the house. Sango nodded and got up, dusting herself off. "Get lost." Inuyasha snarled, watching their retreating backs before he let himself into the house.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the house and saw Kagome cradling Hiroki in her arms. He smiled slightly and moved towards her, gently kissing Hiroki on the forehead. "You okay?" he whispered. She nodded and smiled at him. Gently lowering Hiroki into his bed, she crawled to where Inuyasha had sat and cuddled against him. Inuyasha draped his arm around her and kissed her lightly.

Kagome dozed off and Inuyasha sat next to her, stroking her hair absentmindedly while thinking about Kikyo. He wondered why she would reappear all of a sudden. Naraku was long since gone and there could be nothing else that would drive Kikyo and Kagura back. He sighed and looked over at Miroku and Sango who were already asleep. Koga looked quizzically at him but Inuyasha shook his head.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Kagome stirred next to Inuyasha. She smiled at the sleeping Inuyasha before untangling herself and proceeding to the kitchen. Quietly, she retrieved the food that the boys had hunted just the previous day and set about preparing breakfast.

As Kagome laid the prepared food on the kitchen table, she smelt an unfamiliar smell. Peeking out of the kitchen, she noticed Inuyasha still in a deep sleep and smiled. He was too tired. She cautiously crept out of the house. Sniffing, she looked around and noticed a lone guy standing there. She was cautious and stayed where she was.

She finally realised she was smelling a half demon too. The man suddenly turned and made her way to her. Her hackles rose but the man only smiled and raised his hands. "I mean no harm." He said softly. She let her growls die down but looked at him warily.

He smiled and said, "I was just passing through here. I'm Osamu." Kagome didn't trust the look in his eyes and glared at him in warning. A flash of red and Inuyasha was standing protectively in front of his wife, glaring at the stranger.

Kagome put a comforting hand on his shoulders and his hackles gradually died down. He smiled and said, "I was passing through here. I had no idea this land was yours." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well, it is. Now, is there anything else?"

Osamu's back was facing them now. "Mummy!" Izayoi ran out of the house, crying exuberantly. The next instant, things happened so fast. Osamu spun around, snapping at the child while Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga out and pointed it threateningly at him.

Kagome had scooped Izayoi swiftly into her arms, allowing her to bury it in her chest. "Kagome, the kids." Inuyasha hissed as Kagome darted off to the house. Under normal occasions, Kagome would never leave Inuyasha out there alone.

But obviously, someone was targeting them. The events of last night replayed in Kagome's head and told her she couldn't possibly leave the children alone. She anxiously peered into the various rooms in the house and sighed with relief.

Hiroki sat upright, rubbing his eyes. "Mummy?" Kagome frowned and put a finger to her lips. Propping Izayoi firmly on her arm, she put another arm around Hiroki. "Don't wake the twins up." Hiroki nodded but snuggled close to his mother.

The door crashed open and Kagome tensed but it was only Inuyasha coming in from the fight. As the scent of blood hit her, she gasped and put Izayoi next to her brother, rushing out to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled a warning at her to stay away. She hesitated and making a hasty decision, slipped out the back door to Sango's house.

"Sango-chan!" she called, knocking rapidly. A sleepy Miroku emerged. "Kagome-sama?" Quickly, she recounted what had happened that morning. "Sango, watch the kids!" Miroku hollered, grabbing his stick and rushing out of the house. Sango swept her two sleepy children into Kagome's house. Hiroki brightened up as he saw Toya.

"Play quietly." Kagome whispered to them as she peered out of the house. Osamu was too strong a force for them! Ignoring Sango, Kagome grabbed Tetsusaiga and dashed out of the house. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, hurling Tetsusaiga towards him. Swiftly, he grabbed it and unsheathed it.

Reminding himself to thank Kagome later, he swiped at Osamu, barely getting him on the shoulder. Inuyasha growled and stared at Osamu. A scream came from the house and Inuyasha looked up as Miroku spun around. Kagome was gone from where she was.

Inuyasha's eyes showed the first sign of fear in a long while. "Kagome?" he hollered but was greeted by silence from the house. Inuyasha cursed and flew towards the house but Osamu got in his way. Inuyasha clutched Tetsusaiga closer to him and growled.

* * *

Sango let out a scream as a demon burst in through the back door. Her demon instincts rising, Kagome leapt to the front and growled a warning. Her fighting skills had not been honed to even half of Inuyasha's but she hoped she'd at least be able to fend the demon off till Inuyasha came.

Sango scooped the children up and ushered them to another room. Kagome growled. Kagome pushed the demon out into the open. All Kagome knew was that this demon wanted to get to her children and she was going to take him down.

This demon was obviously strong. The strong ones never looked ugly. They looked absolutely human which was scary. He smiled at her, a smile that sent shivers running down her spine. "What do you want?" she growled.

He just smiled. "I'm supposed to take you away." Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha will have your blood if you so much as touch any one of us here." He chuckled and whispered, "He's not here. Osamu should have him real busy."

Kagome faltered. Inuyasha wouldn't be here in time. With a set look on her face she growled, "Why me?" But the demon only smiled. "Not you dear. We want Inuyasha to come quietly is all." At that, Kagome's anger rose in her. They were NOT going to use her to get to Inuyasha.

As the demon flew at her, her claws went up but she winced as she was pushed to the ground. She kicked out at him and he flew back a few paces. "I'm supposed to bring you back in one piece." He sneered at her and she growled, her eyes blazing. She hated this.

He jumped at her again and she kicked out at him, her claws scratching his face. He hissed and pounced at her. She winced but no attack came. She gingerly opened her eyes to see that familiar red cloak billowing in the wind. The same silvery white hair that fell past his shoulders and the same determined stance only Inuyasha would have.

She sighed with relief. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. He turned slightly. "You okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded and scrambled up beside him. "I'll go get Koga and Ayame." She whispered before disappearing.

* * *

Kagome raced through the village, bounding easily to Koga's house. "Koga-kun! Ayame-chan!" she bellowed, pounding hastily on their door. Ayame peeped through. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"I know it's early, but we need help. We're being attacked left right and centre!" Kagome pleaded, desperation leaking out in her voice. Koga appeared and nodded. "We'll bring the kids over." He said, grabbing Toya. Kagome scooped Akira into her arms as Ayame held Haine close to her.

They reached the house swiftly but were greeted by silence. "Sango-chan?" Kagome called. Her house was in a mess, it looked like a struggle had occurred. Panic rose in her but Koga held her in place firmly. "Don't panic."

Kagome peered out and there Inuyasha was, fighting the demon with all his might. She frowned and inclined her head, sniffing. She could barely make out all her children's scents among the many scents that had her confused.

Koga put his head back and said, "I don't smell anything unfamiliar." Kagome sighed. Sango must have hidden her kids. "Koga-kun…" He nodded. She didn't need to articulate what she wanted of him.

* * *

Inuyasha growled and glared at the demon. "Don't you dare come near my family." He growled, ignoring the sardonic smile playing on his opponent's face. The demon was fast, swiftly knocking him off balance. Obviously, he'd been teasing Kagome.

That riled Inuyasha even more. He swing Tetsusaiga, not even allowing the enemy to rest before charging him down again, claws outstretched and fangs bared. He flexed his muscles as he easily broke the demon's right arm, causing him to howl with pain.

The demon had now been riled up. Fiercely, he fought back, easily knocking Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha growled. He was very vulnerable without his sword. The enemy charged and Inuyasha blinked, readying himself for the impact of pain he would feel upon impact.

* * *

[A/N]

Oh my gosh.

I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I totally didn't have inspiration and had NO IDEA how to continue this. But here's chapter 2!

review! :D


End file.
